Sugar Crazed
by Misaster
Summary: A bubbly, eccentric new girl comes to the facility. Talking a mile a minute and dreaming up the craziest of things, will she annoy them to no end or help them save the world?
1. Welcome to My World

**A/N - Oh, it feels so good to be writing again. I can feel my fingers coming back to life. This idea came to me and I used it as an excuse to write a fanfiction. Enjoy!**

"No, no, Evil Mr. Octopus! You may have destroyed my family, my friends, and everyone I care about in this cruel world, but you'll never take the city! You'll rue the day you-"

Wait. Sorry, wrong story. That was a dream I had. Just ignore that. Now where was I? Oh yeah.

"No! Fran! Don't touch that nuclear bomb-"

Wait! Too far ahead! Go back! Go back!

"Congratulations, Mrs. Titan. It's a healthy baby girl."

Ughh! Now we're too far back! Wow, this storytelling business is tough. How do they do it? I guess I should just start with an introduction. I'm Fran Titan. Nice to meet you. I like soda, bunnies, and action movies. Great. Now that we're properly acquainted, let's get down to business.

I used to be human, now… Well, I'm not. Sorry. Don't wanna give anything away. And to think I was going to be an opera singer like my mom. What? They get paid in bucket loads!

Well, I guess I should just shut up and get on with it. Be sure to grab a chair because I'm a talker.

* * *

"AHH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" I screamed as my alarm clock blared on my bedside drawer. "Oh, just a dream. Hehe." I jumped out of bed and looked at the time. 8:45.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late for school! Why didn't you wake me, Cupcake?" Cupcake is my stuffed animal that resembles a blue ostrich with a orange puff of hair on her head. I wanted a stuffed bunny, but my parents never listen to me.

"_Cupcake cupcake cupcake," _she scoffed_. _

Okay, let's stop for just a second. Cupcake isn't really talking. I just make her. She can only say the word "cupcake" though. I can't get anything else out of her. I have trouble making friends at school. For some reason, people think I'm a nuisance. I know. Crazy, right? I improvise by making inanimate objects talk. Cupcake's my only real friend.

"You could have at least given me a nudge," I retorted.

"_Cupcake." _She slumped back into her nest.

I quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans and studied my appearance in the mirror. Short messy red hair and mucky, green eyes. Not exactly what you'd call pretty. Meh. What do I care?

I grabbed my backpack with Cupcake in it and was ready to go when I remembered I still hadn't eaten breakfast. No time. But my stomach let out a low growl.

"_Fran! Please! Feed me! I thought you loved me! Why must you deny me your love!" _Mr. Tummy cried.

"What! Of course I love you Mr. Tummy! Just give me a minute, I'll think of something!" I quickly scanned the kitchen cabinets for yum-yums. Bran flakes! Boring. Bran flakes! Boring. Bran flakes! Boring. Man, not one thing to satisfy me from such a large selection. Then, it flashed across my mind. My emergency waffles.

I searched the cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the plate and admired the delicious treat. I made them about six months ago. They might be a little stale. I probably shouldn't eat them. But, then again, if I scarf them down really quick I might not notice.

I exited out the front door and started sprinting towards school. For half a second I thought I was home free until I heard the one sound that made lions run for the hills. The neighborhood Chihuahua. The little bugger may be small but those sharp teeth can do a number on your legs. I once had a run-in with him. I ended up in the hospital with a bloody calf. I kicked into high gear and did the only logical thing I could think of.

"AHH! DON'T EAT ME!" I squealed. He started gaining on me. If I didn't move it fast, I might lose a limb. I spotted the school only about ten yards away. Almost there. Just keep going. Keep going, Fran. You can do this.

And before I knew it, I bolted inside the front doors. I fist pumped the air. "Yes!" I turned to head to my first period class when I was suddenly shoved forcefully into the lockers.

A sea of chatting kids filled the halls. All of them talking about stupid stuff like shopping, and new skateboards, and all the stereotypical things you'd expect to hear from kids. Don't worry about me. This happens all the time. I'm perfectly fine. I rubbed my arm and entered history class.

* * *

"The Declaration of Independence was adopted by Congress on July 4, 1776, separating us from Great Britain, and blah, blabbity blah blah blah. Blah, blah, blabbity bloo blah bl- Fran Titan! Are you even listening?"

I jolted awake to face the mad cow in front of me. "Of course, I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Blah, blah, blabbity blah blah," I answered.

He stared at me, unamused, and handed me a detention slip. I groaned.

He went back to teaching. I felt a sudden sickness come to my stomach. _"Fran, I don't feel so good." _said Mr. Tummy. I couldn't think of any reason why I felt like this when I remembered the waffles. Yep, I'm gonna hurl. I bolted for the door. I had just enough time to make it to the hallway before the putrid liquid exploded. When I was finished, I clutched Mr. Tummy.

"_Cupcake cup cupcake cupcake cupcake?" _came Cupcake's muffled voice from inside my backpack.

"Cupcake, you know well enough that I have no common sense," I shot back.

Later on, my dad came to pick me up. He gave me a concerned look and asked politely, "Franny, what's wrong. Why did the school call me to get you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just vomited in the hallway. No biggie."

"You what!"

"Oh, yeah. It was just the waffles I had for breakfast this morning," I said.

"And what was so special about these waffles?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't have much time this morning, so I ate the emergency waffles that I made a few months ago," I told him.

"Franny! You could have been poisoned! What were you thinking?" he yelled.

"But Dad, I'm feel fine," I said.

"Fran, you're twelve years old. When will you ever grow up?" he sighed.

"When people stop making such a big deal about it," I mumbled to myself.

When we got home, I went straight to my room. Cupcake knew I didn't want to talk right now so she didn't say anything. I decided watching cartoons would calm me down. My favorites tend to switch around a lot. This week was _Bravery the Scaredy Cat. _After I was done, I flipped through the channels, hoping to find something else to watch.

"I'd like to take Geometry for $500-"

"See the parent chimpanzee carry its young on its back to-"

"The monsters once again save the town-"

"Add the eggs to the mixture and stir until-"

Pause.

Click, click.

"The monsters have done it again. Today at noon, they defeated an alien spacecraft threatening Los Angeles. The citizens who witnessed recalled that they were amazing, wonderful, and fantastic! They now reside in a classified government location waiting to save the world again. This is Lauren Samberg signing off from LA. Back to you Dan."

Whoa. That is awesome. I hear about them every week, and each time it's about them saving the world from aliens or mutants or giant rabid squirrels. That last one happened about two weeks ago. Man, it must be cool to be one of them. Oh, what I wouldn't kill to fight with them and escape this boring life of mine where nobody understands me but Cupcake. I sighed.

Who said dreams come true?

**A/N - Bravery the Scaredy Cat is a play on Courage the Cowardly Dog. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Each of your comments fills me up with joy (but mostly squeals).**


	2. The Gum of Destiny

**A/N - Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I desperately wanted to update. I hate to keep you guys waiting. I'd like to thank you all for reading. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! :)**

"Fran, honey, what's this I hear of you throwing up at school?" called my mom from the living room.

Here comes another one of my mom's world famous lectures.

I came in and sat down on the couch next to my parents. Mom began, "What in the world were you thinking, Francis Georgia Titan? Eating expired breakfast is one of the most irresponsible things I've ever heard of! And to top it all off, you have detention for sleeping in class. You should have been paying attention to the lesson so you can get into a good college and get a job!"

"Mom, I already know that I'm going to be an opera singer like you," I told her.

"For the last time, I'm a dentist. And you have get good grades and go to college to become one," she said, exasperated.

"You sure you're a dentist? Because when you say 'ahh' you sound just like one."

"I'm sure. Now go to your room, you're grounded," she commanded.

"But-"

"You heard your mother. Go." Dad waved his hand toward my room. I slumped my shoulders and headed to my bedroom in defeat.

* * *

"Walking home from school, I'm walking home from school," I sang on my way home from detention. "Detention, detention, detention is boring. Oh, teachers are evil. Yes, they are evil."

"Hey, Titan!" called a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Victor Meatball, the meanest, biggest, fattest kid in school. Yes, his last name is really Meatball. It was bad enough that he lived in the same neighborhood as me. But worse, he had to pick on me every single day of my life.

"Hey! Titan! I'm talking to you!" he yelled.

"_Cupcake cupcake cup cupcake," _Cupcake told me.

"Don't worry. I won't talk to him," I reassured her. Well, that would have been my plan if he hadn't shoved me from behind.

My skull smacked against the pavement with a thud. I looked up at Victor with widened eyes. "Dude! What the heck!" I screamed at him.

"Ah, Titan. Still as vulnerable and weak as ever," he said, smirking.

"Ah, Meatball. Still as stupid and fat as ever," I teased.

He gave me a sinister glare and continued, "I believe you've forgotten last week's deal."

"What deal?"

"Why I can't believe you forgot. Let me refresh your memory. You have to go steal candy from the candy store today."

"What! No way!" I said, angrily.

"If you refuse, I'll show this picture to your mom and dad." He reached his sweaty hand into his filthy jacket and revealed a crumpled photo of a blonde girl in a bikini.

"You're going to show them a picture of a girl?" I asked.

He peered down at it. "No, wait! Not that one!" He quickly stuffed it back into his pocket and pulled out another picture. "I'll show them this." It was a photo of me stealing a purse from an old woman.

"Hey! I never did that!" I protested.

"I know. I photoshopped it on the internet. Wonder what your parents will say once they find out what you did. So what do you say now?" He waved it tauntingly in front of me.

I studied it again more closely. It was in perfect detail. Well, except for the fact that my head was too big for my body. And my face looked pretty casual for someone who's supposed to be robbing an old lady. Anyone who saw this would believe it was real! He was an evil genius!

I can't get in trouble for this. I'm already grounded. Imagine what they would do for this. I gave a long sigh and looked up.

"Deal."

* * *

I followed Victor to the candy store. On the front of the door was a closed sign. "Okay, it's closed! I guess we should come back tomorrow," I said, hastily.

"No need." He extended his arm and opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. Before I could say otherwise, he had already pushed me inside.

The store was huge. Boxes and boxes of Nummy Bars lined the shelves. Armies of frosted cakes beckoned me to them. Sugar-coated lollipops coaxed me into savoring the scrumptious, juicy flavor of the sugary sweets.

"_Cupcake cupcake. Cupcake cup cupcake cupcake cake," _reminded Cupcake.

"Oh. Right." I don't want to grab too much or they might notice. I started by snagging a box of peanut butter clusters and worked my way from there. I nabbed some fruity bars, seized some caramel apples, and snatched some sugary donuts. When I thought I had enough, I was about to leave when something caught my eye. An unlocked closet door.

Might as well get something for myself.

I creeped into the room to find nothing there. Huh. Could've sworn there would be something good in here. Then I see it. On a small, tiny table, concealed in a corner where no one can spot it, is a stick of gum.

I know what you're thinking. Why did she sound all dramatic over a stick of gum? She must have lost her marbles. But little did I know, that little piece of candy would change my life forever.

I doubted that they would notice that it was missing. So without thinking, I lifted it up off the table and into my mouth. Mmm, pretty good.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a voice from behind me. I circled around to find a tall, lanky man in a lab coat beside the doorframe.

"Just chewing some gum. What's the big deal?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Don't worry. You'll be just fine as long as you don't-" I gulped it down. "-swallow it."

Suddenly, I felt high energy burst course through me. I wanted to jump up and down and run a million miles and never stop. So I did. I leaped high into the air and was surprised when I busted through the ceiling. I ran lightning speed through the city, passing by cars and buses containing horrified passengers.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered. Never before have I felt this elated. I stopped in my tracks and did a couple somersaults in the air twenty feet above me. I lifted a truck off the ground and started juggling it. I gave a bow to the audience gathered around me.

But they weren't cheering. They weren't clapping. They were screaming. They were running away.

I realized what was happening. No human can run that fast or jump that high or lift things that heavy. That's when I noticed the blue light cast around me. What's happening to me?

"Wait! Don't be scared of me! Cupcake! What's going on- OUCHIE!" Something had pierced my hip and sent a jab of pain to my side. I glanced down to find a large needle sticking in me. I grimaced as I pulled it out. My head started to spin, and my vision turned fuzzy. A net being thrown over me was the last thing I saw before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
